


Heading Out

by machka



Category: Bandom: MWK, Real Person Fiction, Tulsa Gangstas
Genre: Blow Jobs, Kink Meme, M/M, Prompt Fic, Road Head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-31
Updated: 2010-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-20 05:15:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machka/pseuds/machka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roadhead. Yep. No redeeming features whatsoever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heading Out

**Author's Note:**

> Co-authored by [cebhfhionnmabon](http://cebhfhionnmabon.livejournal.com/profile).
> 
> Written for the "[AI7 & Anthemic 'What's Your Fantasy?' Kink Meme](http://community.livejournal.com/bulletproof_fic/11021.html)" with the prompt " _Factories or on hundred spokes!_ "
> 
> Disclaimer: The following is a work of fiction. The events described therein are not intended to represent actual events. No libel or defamation is intended in posting said fictitious work.
> 
> In other words, it's not real, because we made it all up.

Neal gripped the steering wheel tightly, his knuckles so white they were nearly blue. He sucked in a shallow breath between his teeth -- hell, he didn't think he'd taken a full breath in the past ten minutes, holy fuckin' shit -- and swallowed thickly. Prying one hand off the wheel, he slapped at his stereo, plunging the car into silence. Well, near-silence, really...it's not like he could hear the music anyway, for fuck's sake, over the roaring of blood in his ears, and the noises - dear God, those fuckin' _noises!_ \- rising from Andy's throat...

Neal jammed his left foot hard against the wheel well, trying desperately to keep the car between the lines and under the speed limit, but as things were progressing, he didn't know how much longer he could hold on...

Andy moaned around Neal's cock as he moved his head forward, taking Neal all the way down his throat. Andy's muscles constricted around Neal's cock as he gagged, his eyes watering...but he didn't stop.

They had left the house in a hurry, late because they had tried to shower together, to shorten their getting-ready time. Bad thing to do, when they hadn't seen each other in over a week... The shower and its, um, "activities" had been cut short, and both men had rushed out, achingly hard.

Fuck, Andy just couldn't take it anymore...

...Which had led him to where he was now.

He kept up the fast, desperate pace with his mouth as he slipped a hand down to cup himself through his pants, moaning loudly around Neal's cock.

"Oh my God, Andy..." Neal groaned, panting openly now. "They are gonna fuckin' kill us if I crash this ca--aargh!"

Good _God,_ Andy's fuckin' _tongue,_ where in the fuck did he learn to _do_ that, Jesus fuckin' Christ!

Neal's head thumped back against the headrest as his body arched involuntarily. The car swerved slightly as Neal's eyes fluttered closed, and the speedometer jumped up yet again. With any luck they'd get pulled over, first, before Neal killed them both, but it was all Andy's God-damned fault, and Jesus Christ, Neal prayed he wouldn't stop...

"Andy, you better stop touchin' yourself right the fuck now!" Neal growled, his voice grating with a note of desperation and lust that shot through Andy like a bullet. "God, finish what y'started..."

Andy gripped himself hard and then reluctantly dropped his hand to the floor, holding himself up so he could change the angle he was sucking Neal at. Pulling off all the way, he growled up at Neal. "You better fuckin' hurry up and come or I'm stoppin'...and finishing myself off," he rasped out before taking Neal back into his mouth, sucking hard as he went down, the head of Neal's cock hitting the back of his throat.

Neal gritted his teeth and let out a low whine, his arms and thighs shaking from the strain of self-restraint. He was torn between the immediate need to get to their gig on time, and the urgent desire to pull over on the side of the road and fuck Andy's mouth. The band was important, the band was their job, their _life;_ but it was taking both effort of heroic proportions, and every ounce of willpower he possessed, to quell that urgent desire.

No one would ever have pegged Neal for the responsible one in the pair. Most would have laid odds that it would have been his lips wrapped around Andy's cock, his tongue teasing the type of undignified sounds Neal was now making out of Andy's throat...

Oh God, Andy's throat...

Neal fumbled with the buttons on his cruise control, slipping his right foot off the accelerator and bracing it hard against the floor of the car as the tension began to build. He snarled a hand into Andy's hair, pushing the other man down onto his cock, snapping his hips fitfully forward into Andy's mouth.

Andy moaned dizzily, trying desperately to relax the muscles in his throat as Neal's hips snapped up into his mouth. He could feel the tears in his eyes as he gagged to the point of having to pull off.

Andy swallowed thickly and then took Neal back down to the root, swallowing around Neal's cock to stave off the gag reflex. His fingers dug into Neal's denim-clad thigh, his own body throbbing relentlessly as he worked his mouth desperately over Neal's pulsing cock.

Oh, fuckin' hell, that wasn't fair... The moan, the satisfying sense of power and revenge he got from gagging Andy with his cock, and then those fingers in his thigh and those throat muscles, working around him... Neal choked out a low, raw "son of a bitch!" and snapped his hips forward sharply. Pressing against the back of Andy's head, Neal held the other man down over his cock as he came. "You better fuckin' swallow," Neal growled, tightening his fist in Andy's hair, fighting to keep his eyes open and on the road.

Andy choked once before he started to swallow convulsively around Neal's cock, his tongue milking him for all that he was worth. He pulled up so that he was sucking the crown, his tongue swiping over the slit, making sure he got every last drop, before he pulled back completely and slumped back in his seat, refastening his seat belt.

He cupped his cock through his tight pants and moaned. He looked around, seeing that they were almost to the venue. "Fucking not fair!" he rasped out, knowing that he wouldn't have time to get himself off. "Fuck!" He pressed down with the heel of his hand, trying to ease the painful ache.

Neal growled again, low in his throat, and slapped at Andy's hand where it was pressing against his groin. Damn it, it wasn't Neal's fault they'd over-slept (well, maybe it was a _little_...), and it sure as shit wasn't Neal's fault that they'd ended up making out in the shower instead of cleaning up (no, wait...that was Neal too, come to think of it...) - but by God, they'd never missed a gig before, and they weren't starting now...

He damn near skidded his car into a parking spot in the small lot behind the venue, and had barely gotten the car into park and killed the ignition before he was shoving his door open and dashing around the front of the car.

Pulling Andy's door open, Neal yanked Andy's seatbelt off, dragging the other man out of the car. Shoving him sharply against the hood of the car, he immediately attacked Andy's belt. In the blink of an eye and several beats of a heart, Neal had Andy's pants and underwear down his thighs, Andy's balls in his hand, and Andy's dick in his mouth, sucking him hard and fast.

Andy's hands immediately gripped Neal's hair, pulling Neal down hard as he was rocketed to the edge. "Fuck, fuck, fuck...gonna come...fuck...!" he rasped out hoarsely as his body spasmed, and with one last jerk of his hips he was spilling down Neal's throat.

Neal looked up at Andy with darkened eyes, his fingers digging deeply into the flesh of Andy's hip, and swallowed quickly around Andy's cock.

He pulled off of Andy slowly, milking every last inch of Andy's softening cock before releasing him from his mouth with a soft wet sound. "I wouldn't leave you hangin' like that, Skibby, and you know it," Neal said quietly, his voice gravelly and rough, as he shifted Andy forward and pulled his pants back up again. Refastening the other man's belt with a flourish, Neal leaned in and kissed Andy hard, shoving his tongue past Andy's lips to share their tastes.

"Now, let's get inside," Neal muttered. "Time t'go to work."

Threading the fingers of their hands together, Neal gave Andy's hand a light squeeze, his thumb sweeping over the back of Andy's hand in a soft caress as he tugged him toward the stage door.


End file.
